Entender
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: sabía que esa era la última vez que pudo verla, porque comprendía que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar.


Entender

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Todos pensaban que no entendía.

La verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta que era aquello que llamaban fallecer en el sentido extenso de la palabra; sus hermanas al parecer si, porqué a ellas si las dejaron entrar al dojo con el conglomerado de gente que repetía "Pobrecita, ella no entiende lo que pasa", y la dejaban ahí sentada en los entonces acolchonados cojines de la mesa del comedor.

Ella veía como las personas iban y venían, como se acercaban a su padre y lo abrazaban mientras él se limpiaba las lágrimas sin consuelo, Akane nunca había visto a su padre llorar, a sus hermanas si, ¿pero él? ¿el fuerte hombre que siempre las había protegido? No, nunca había pasado esto antes, y lo peor de todo es que no podía consolarlo.

Atenta también notó como las personas compadecían a sus hermanas, e incluso aunque ellas eran mayores que ella, la poca familia y los conocidos llegaron a tomarlas en brazos para darles un poquito de afecto en aquella lamentable escena.

\- pequeña Akane, ¿has comido algo?- le preguntó una vecina, mamá de uno de los amigos de Kasumi, recordaba que la visitaban cuando querían huevos frescos. La niña la miró sin emitir palabra, pero antes de que la señora le repitiera la pregunta oyeron a lo lejos

\- tranquila, tranquila- mientras llevaban a Kasumi casi cargando, estaba a punto de devolver el estómago; la señora corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla, fue la última vez que alguien se acordó de ella aquella tarde.

"Pobrecita, debe ser difícil para ella todo esto, tanta gente, su padre destrozado y teniendo que ver por sus dos hermanitas"

"por lo menos Akane está bien, ella no entiende lo que pasa" fue la conversación que oía por centésima vez sobre ella, pero era mentira, entendía lo verdaderamente importante.

.-.-.

La gente se fue disipando y solo los más allegados quedan en la casa, la mayoría se concentraba en el área de la cocina y la mesa tomando café o té para pasar lo que restaba de la noche, a sus hermanas las habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, agotadas de tanto llorar y su padre en ese momento estaba frente al televisor apagado mirando a la nada.

Akane se levantó de su cojín, nadie se percató de aquello, y caminó a paso lento hasta la entrada del dojo, las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas, así que con cuidado separó las mamparas de papel, se deslizaron sin problemas.

Al fondo del recinto pudo ver la tarima funeraria llena hasta la exageración de flores blancas, sus cortos pasos la llevaron hasta ahí, pero no alcanzaba a ver lo que quería. Se dirigió hacía uno de los lados y con esfuerzo arrastró una silla, a pesar del ruido, el hombre que hacía guardia, un pariente lejano de su madre, no despertó de su letargo.

La silla fue acomodada lo más cerca que se pudo a la tarima y subiéndose en ella pudo ver a quien, en sus palabras, dormía. Se veía tan bonita. Ella siempre solía decirle que de sus hijas era la que más se parecía a si misma; en ese momento Akane deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

Miró hacía abajo y se dio cuenta que podía pisar sobre la madera y así lo hizo y abriéndose paso entre los arreglos de flores extendió su pequeña mano para alcanzar a tocarla por última vez. Antes de que sus dedos hicieran contacto, alguien la había tomado de las costillas, cargándola y alejándola de ahí.

Fue puesta bruscamente sobre el suelo, Soun se hinco para estar a su altura mientras le tomaba los hombros

\- ¡¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!- la niña no respondió, ante esto el señor la comenzó a agitar de adelante hacía atrás - ¡contéstame Akane! ¡¿qué hacías intentando tocarla?!- la pequeña no dio señales de nada, se quedó callada, su cara impasible- ¡Akane! ¡¿Entiendes lo que has hecho?! ¡Akane!-

\- Soun, Soun, ya, es suficiente- le dijo el hombre que había estado haciendo guardia junto a la tarima del féretro- ella no entiende- quitándosela. Su padre la soltó, otra vez lloraba, se levantó del piso y le dio la espalda, calmándose un poco dijo.

\- llévatela, no quiero verla- Akane supo que no se refería a solo esa noche, al fin y al cabo, su padre también solía decirle lo mucho que se parecía a su difunta esposa.

El amable señor de unos cincuenta y tantos, tomó de la mano a la niña y la llevo hasta la salida, donde los pocos que quedaban en la casa se habían reunido para ver que sucedía. Una de entre los conglomerados se adelantó y tomó la pequeña mano terminando de llevársela de ahí.

.-.-.

La mujer acomodó el futon en el suelo y puso algunas cobijas sobre él, nunca medito que para una pequeña de cuatro años no sería suficiente con ese clima tan frio.

\- ven cariño- le dijo mientras la hacía acostarse tal cual estaba vestida y la tapaba un poco. –siento que tengas que dormir aquí, pero la tía Shion es muy vieja, y tú eres una niña muy amable al prestarle tu cama. Míralo por el lado bueno, Nabiki también prestó su habitación pero a diferencia de ella tu dormirás sola, no como ella que tiene que hacerlo con Kasumi- le acarició un poco la cabeza- sé que no entiendes lo que pasa linda, pero esta situación es muy difícil para todos, trata de ser una buena niña y no hagas travesura de hora en adelante, ¿si?- diciendo esto se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación.

La niña miró con detenimiento el techo, no podía dormir, aunque cerrara sus ojos, el sueño no llegaba. Dio una mirada rápida a sus hermanas que dormían sobre la cama y por un momento su corazón se detuvo, ¿y si no volvían a despertar como su mamá? ¿y si tampoco nadie además de ella se daba cuenta?. Se levantó y las vio de cerca, se tranquilizó al instante, ellas se veían bien, además en esta ocasión su padre estaba abajo, no de viaje, y sus hermanas en su cama no de excursión.

Volvió a acostarse, pensando en la tristeza de su padre y de sus hermanas, sería una niña buena y no les daría problemas, porque lo entendía, sabía que su mamá no iba a volver a despertar, porque sabía que esa era la última vez que pudo verla, porque comprendía que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar. Si, sería buena, no lloraría, sería fuerte a partir de ahora.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡tierra llamando a Akane! – Ranma le picó la frente repetidas veces. Akane despertó de su letargo, y se dio cuenta que su prometido no solo había ido a sacarla de sus recuerdos, sino también se había metido bajo el kotatsu, sentándose a su lado.

\- lo siento…- como pocas veces Akane se disculpó por la nada, lo cual se le hizo extremadamente extraño a su prometido.

\- Ranma, ¿puedes ayudarme a bajar una olla?- Kasumi había asomado la cabeza – es que esta en uno de los estantes de arriba y es pesada.

\- En un momento voy- respondió el joven – Akane, ¿te pasa algo?

\- no, estoy bien…

\- pero…

\- ¡Ranma el maestro está llenando el dojo con prendas íntimas por favor ayúdanos!- le grito Soun desde la entrada

\- ¡ya voy!- gritó de regreso – pero no te ves como siempre…- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, quien no le había regresado la mirada

\- no, en serio, no es nada…

\- Akane yo…

\- Ranma, ya que tienes una deuda conmigo, hay unos tipos en la entrada y están buscándome, ve y diles que no estoy, y ya que estés en eso pon una pose ruda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- si, ahora voy- contestó sin mirarla, Nabiki solo resopló antes de darse medía y decir

\- solo te digo que si te tardas y todos salimos lastimados será tu culpa- ella salió de la habitación

\- ¡ya dije que ya voy! Además eso te pasa por estafar gente- respondió en dirección a las escaleras- ¿entonces?

\- ¿entonces qué?- Akane siguió mirando sus manos sobre la mesa

\- ¿qué tienes?- preguntó directamente

\- ¡Ranma por favor!- se oyó la voz de sus padres gritando desde el dojo

\- ¡voy!

\- no tengo nada, ve al dojo

\- si no me lo dices no dejaré de molestar

\- ¡Ranma puedes venir por favor!- la voz de Kasumi resonó en la cocina.

\- ¡si, voy!- gritó – Akane- la llamó con advertencia

\- Ranma ve con Kasumi

\- primero dime lo que quiero saber- él arrugó el entrecejo y con sus dedos pulgar y corazón de su mano izquierda tomó de las sienes a Akane y volteó su cara a la de él- o me lo dices o…

\- ¡Tendo! ¡sal de ahí o entraremos!- los gritos de unos hombres golpeando el portón de entrada

\- ¿Ranma puedes ir a resolver eso?- por fin le habló mirándolo a los ojos, y él vio sus sentimientos reflejados en ellos

\- estás triste… ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡Ranma!- gritó Genma y Soun

\- ¡Ranma!- dijo Kasumi

\- ¡Abran la puerta!

\- ¡Ranma ve de una vez!- el joven no contestó ningún llamado y mirándola, después de unos segundos dedujo…

\- ya casi es el aniversario de tu mamá…- Akane suspiró

\- ya Ranma ve a ayudar…- soltó en tono bajo

\- ¡RANMA!

\- ¡RANMA!

\- ¡TENDO!

El joven puso la vista al frente, y de un movimiento inesperado le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su prometida y la jalo de forma brusca hacia su cuerpo, además de acomodar la manta sobre ellos.

\- pero…

\- también tienes frio- momentos después Akane comprendió, sonrió y se acomodó contra él.

Afuera de la sala la situación empeoraba, pero eso no les importó, Ranma podía ser un tonto y no entender muchas cosas, pero comprendía a Akane y eso era más que suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- Futon es el colchón japonés que regularmente hace función de la cama tradicional.

\- Kotatsu es el marco que esta de bajo de la mesa, uno de sus usos principales es mantener el futon en su lugar en tiempo de frio.

\- En la serie se puede ver que en el aniversario luctuoso de la señora Tendo no es época de invierno (o eso parece), pero para fines de esta historia, si lo es xD.

N/A.

Y bueno, esta historia pertenece al 10 de Diciembre, ya sé sigo atrasada…

Un drama ligero para seguir la semana ¿porqué no?, saben tengo varias ideas de lo que pudo ser después de la muerte de la señora Tendo y esto es lo primero que desarrollo, no sé, después tal vez y siga en este tema, ¿qué piensan?

Gracias por el apoyo en especial a:

\- kioh

\- Benani0125

\- Ranma84

\- Btaisho

\- nancyricoleon

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- Karen

\- azzulaprincess

\- Alicia

\- felicius

\- Akai27

\- kariiim

\- livamesauribe

\- Lleck BM

\- yamila Rojas

\- saotomedgo

\- blanch,beth1

Les agradezco mucho seguir conmigo y por sus palabras de animo, si sigo aquí es por ustedes… y por amor al RanmaxAkane

Sin más por el momento, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
